pokemon_konah_leaguefandomcom-20200215-history
Trainer Eli
Spending much of his life in an orphanage, Eli was adopted by a woman named Odell and instantly taken under her wing. Now he's started traveling with the Houndour he was given as a birthday gift. Biography Eli didn’t get to meet his parents. As far as he’s concerned, he was ‘born from the old oak tree’ outside the orphanage he lived at. He was small for his age and rather quiet when he was little which lead to him being a rather easy target for older bullies. As he got older his tolerance for their actions grew shorter and shorter, until he finally started to fight back. He wasn’t good at it and frequented the first aid kit and washroom, but his new short temper and prickly personality made it harder and harder to appeal to adopters. At least until he met Odell. A rather broad woman, Odell carried the presence of someone you might not want to cross. She’d been passing by the orphanage the one day Eli had decided to hide outside the gate to loose the two boys using him as a punching bag, and she might’ve missed him if not for the curious Meowstic with her at the time. When she tried to check on him and he lashed out, he was taken aback by the ferocity of the scolding she gave him, easily breaking the facade he’d put up out of sheer shock. After an apology from him soon followed by an explanation, the boy could only watch as the woman marched up to the orphanage doors and disappeared inside. By the time the woman came back she’d legally adopted him. The next few years spent with the woman were a mix of attitude adjustment and learning how to properly care for himself in a household. Odell was strict but also very nurturing and before he realized it Eli had grown to trust the stout woman more than anyone else. Her pokemon were like his own, joining him on errands and walking him home from school. It became a real home, a place he looked forward to staying. It was a little while before Eli was allowed to find a starter pokemon, but Odell had promised to let him leave when she was sure he was capable of traveling on his own. So on his 13th birthday she made his Houndour his gift. After a bit of a rough introduction, the pokemon had been far more excited than Odell anticipated, the two hit it off. Though he wasn’t allowed to really start traveling until the next week, he took the time until then to bond with the fire type so that they really did set off they were even closer. Personality A bit of a spitfire, Eli has trouble getting close to people. He’s known to pick fights he can’t win and ends up having a larger bark than bite. Because of unreliable adults he always approaches them with doubt and suspicion. However, despite his harsh exterior he can be very soft hearted. This is best seen when he’s with pokemon he’s gotten to know or the people he has opened up to. Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Houndour Other Pokémon: Poke Info: * Houndour ♂ ** Nickname: Aodh (pronounced: "AY") Image Gallery Category:Trainers